


TRICK OR TREAT

by m00n_face



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_face/pseuds/m00n_face





	TRICK OR TREAT

“knock knock knock，  
trick or treat？”

崔荣宰跪在林在范身前，在拉开他裤子拉链的时候抬起头看着林在范用调皮的语气说到。

当然是treat啦，林在范看着胆小鬼威利装扮的崔荣宰在心里想着，厚重的黑框眼镜后是清澈无邪的眼神，但嘴角却勾起浅浅的坏笑，仗着这副眼神干着这样的事，林在范被撩拨得已经难以克制。

裤子被解开，崔荣宰含上了林在范下身昂起的欲望。

被炙热的口腔包裹住，林在范倒吸了一口气，撑在床沿的手抓紧了被单，隐忍着小幅度挺送着腰身，不想让崔荣宰感觉到不适。崔荣宰开始缓缓的吞吐，林在范用手搭上崔荣宰的后脑勺，柔软的发丝缠绕在指尖，仿佛要把林在范整个缠绕进崔荣宰的温热的内脏中。

崔荣宰感觉到林在范的尺寸随着自己的动作逐渐胀大，很难含住，于是侧过头来，从吞吐换成了舔舐，舌尖沿着凸起的青筋一路舔弄到顶端，再挑逗似地用牙齿轻咬一口。

林在范第一次射出来的时候，试图推开崔荣宰，怕他介意，但崔荣宰毫不含糊地用嘴接受了林在范的释放，抬起头时，舌尖上还扯出了一缕银丝。

随着吞咽的动作，同样不小心粘上了精液的喉结也滚动着，崔荣宰用袖口随意抹了抹嘴角，攀上了林在范的身体，跨坐在他身上。林在范沿着崔荣宰的脊背将手向下探去，从裤子的腰缝处伸了进去，崔荣宰身后已经微微湿润，林在范轻松地将中指和无名指插了进去，做着扩张。

“呃啊～”

大概是触碰到了敏感区，崔荣宰突然倾身将林在范捁紧在怀里，松软动听的呻吟也不自觉的吐露出来。

“快进来”

崔荣宰一边亲吻着林在范，一边焦灼地解着自己的裤子。

褪下了裤子，崔荣宰扶着林在范的下身缓缓坐了下去，两人疯狂地亲吻着，林在范能够尝到亲吻中自己刚刚留下的腥咸味道。

崔荣宰上下挺动着身体，身上的衣服也被林在范一件件扒落，脸上的黑框眼镜妨碍着两人的动作，崔荣宰刚想取下，被林在范制止了。

“带着眼镜做”

林在范很喜欢崔荣宰顺毛戴眼镜的样子，更喜欢崔荣宰用这副人畜无害的脸庞做着坏事的样子。

于是崔荣宰身上只剩下一件解开了一半，滑落在肩下的格纹衬衫，还有那副黑框眼镜。

崔荣宰被持续的快感刺激着，腿因此有些发软，上下耸动的动作明显迟缓粘腻了很多，林在范感觉到了崔荣宰的变化，翻身将其压在了身下。

“看来今天的万圣派对一定会迟到了”

崔荣宰又一次挑起了他的坏笑，被打开蜷起在身体两侧的腿蹭了蹭林在范腰肉，就算现在在崔荣宰身上顶弄着的人是林在范，但崔荣宰总有办法成为掌控着氛围和主导着情事的那个人。

不甘与被动的林在范惩罚似的用力抽插了起来，紫色格纹衬衫衬着崔荣宰的肌肤格外的白，被蹂躏和爱抚过的地方透着粉红，仿佛林在范再用力一些，崔荣宰会碎掉散落一地。

林在范身下的动作把崔荣宰一点一点撞到了床的边缘，崔荣宰的头失去床的支撑向后仰去。

崔荣宰握住林在范在自己身上游走的手往自己的脖颈上送去。

“choke me”

林在范惊了一下，暂时停下动作，担心这是快感之下驱使的言语，看着崔荣宰认真的眼神，向他确认着。

“你确定？”

“你不是死神吗？”

崔荣宰歪了歪头，眼神中流露出与他刚刚的要求不太相符的期待，仿佛在对林在范说着“i dare you”。

林在范试探地加重了手上的力气，他明显地感觉到崔荣宰皮肤之下的气息在他掌心下被桎梏，林在范一边手掌着他的脖颈，一边从嘴唇亲吻到锁骨，亲吻到胸部。林在范继续着身下的顶弄，紧致的快感让他无意识的加重掐住崔荣宰脖子的力气。

气息被锁住，崔荣宰沉溺在窒息感中，憋红了脸，脊椎底部传来的酥麻感让他弓起腰背迎合着林在范的冲撞，就在沉溺的巅峰，两个人同时迎来了高潮，林在范松开手，崔荣宰重获呼吸，每吸进一口气，都仿佛在二次催动着他的高潮，心脏击打着胸膛，就像是它迫不及待的想要撞破胸膛，去到林在范的身体里一样。

林在范温柔地抽离了崔荣宰，还温热的精液从崔荣宰体内流了出来，把凌乱的床浸湿了一块。

还流连于温存的林在范捧起崔荣宰的脸，在他刚刚扼住的喉咙处轻轻印下一个吻。

“难受吗”

“不会”

“想不到你还有这样的癖好啊”

“还有别的呢，等你以后解锁”

“现在就解锁吧”

刚说着，林在范就着刚刚留下的精液抚摸上了崔荣宰身下还挺立着的欲望。

“喂！晚上的万圣派对你不去了？”

“不去了”

“服装都花钱买了”

“挺好的，我们又没有浪费”

林在范拿起一旁的死神面具带在脸上，搂起了崔荣宰让其跪趴在床上。

刚刚崔荣宰的大胆似乎也促使着林在范更放肆了一些，林在范恶趣味的一巴掌拍在了崔荣宰的屁股上。

“knock knock knock，  
trick or treat？”

___________________________________________fin

HAPPY HALLOWEEN！！！


End file.
